(Abandoned) Welcome to the Good Ol' Days, Moon Butterfly
by Jautice
Summary: (Discontinued) Versed Revert Contra Young. Four words were spoken to the wand that can turn anyone of choice to the caster's age. Now Moon wanted to use this spells for other reasons, but having her own daughter casting it on her wasn't ideal. Now she must pose as her own daughter's twin sister to survive Echo Creek and the mayhem Star brings.
1. Versed Revert Contra Youth

**Sometime after Season 1**

 **Star has a crush on Marco**

 **Star thinks that Moon is a poophead**

 **Jump their ages by 1**

* * *

 _"Boring, dull, stale, stupid...maybe humdrum?"_

Those were the words that filled up the thoughts of Marco as he laid on his couch, with his arms fixed behind his head and his legs crossed straight against each other for leisure. He was never a big fan of using big words, but heck, it was awfully boring today. Summer was surprisingly boring, no class to pass or no new clubs to try out, no monster's butts to kick. With Ludo and Toffee no longer a threat, he has no reason to practice karate on just about anybody. Well for starters, he did every single thing interesting at the start of summer, and school starts in three days, but he really doesn't care. Marco can start preparing on the day before and still for school.

But just how was he going to spend his day? Maybe he can do Karate? No, Sensei kicked him out of the Dojo for breaking someone's arm, he pleaded it was an accident, but Sensei pulled the 'Old Proverb Card' about accidents and hurting him. He never mentioned how painful the cement in front of the dojo was.

Maybe talk to someone? He smiled at that thought as he whipped out his phone from his pocket. He scrolls through every single contact on her phone, trying to remember what they're planning on doing.

He mentally listed every single one of his contact's schedule, _"Mom and Dad? Mom was doing some clothes shopping, and she hates when she is called. Dad is out of Echo Creek to meet his brother. Alphonzo and Ferguson? Alphonzo and Ferguson just texted me about doing another fiasco with the pool just before school starts. Janna? Janna was probably doing it with the two. Jackie? Jackie was out of state over at some place called Brussels. Wait...isn't that supposed to be a dish? Tom? Tom was planning on sacrificing someone today...why do I have Tom on my phone? Well, what about Star?"_

That single name. Her best friend, the magical interdimensional alien princess posing as a foreign exchange student. She was always his friend from the start, sitting together, laughing together, kicking Ludo in the butt together, causing order and chaos wherever that magical scissors cut open. He cherishes their friendship, but there was something dropping hints on him. Was it her look on him? Or was it the way she poses for him? Maybe her hands always wanting to be on his, something was definitely dropping hints. She was dropping hints that she was his best friend. Only real solution to the thought.

Besides, Jackie finally notices him, like actually approaches him. No more skating past him, just because he wasn't that skater boy, as in, stopping her longboard to actually talk to him. She was always so chilled, laid back, and always fun to talk to even when you know that every single word can end their friendship. Sometimes Star didn't look pleased. All Marco thought was that Star disliked having a 3rd friend in the Parallelogram of Friends. Of course that friendship between many, including Bush Girl and Pony Head, even Janna. But he knew she always had that look on her face, full of displeasure, but one day she'll be happy for him and Jackie. The three can be best friends, well one probably closer to the other, and that is Jackie and him of course.

Marco smiled and went back to his thought process, _"She was doing something over at Mew…"_

A loud rip assaulted his right ear as a cosmic portal just ripped open out of the unexpected and steps out the very Princess of Mewni, Star Butterfly. The staple horns, blonde hair, her little purse, little red hearts on her cheeks, sea green dress, but she didn't really reflect with her upbeat clothes. Eyebags welled up in her eyes, her posture was slumped, and her eyes aimed straightforward into the familiar house of the Diaz.

 _"...Ni."_

She unleashed a loud yawn, throwing her arms in the air, then she moving her neck in a precise angle for that satisfying pop. She then jumped on the couch without any form of warning, unwary of Marco lying down on it.

"Hey, Sta…"

Needless to say, she didn't hear those words, and that her landing was nowhere next to graceful, as she thought she landed on a pile of bricks…

"AH HAHAHA AH! WHY!"

Screaming bricks

She looked did a sharp flip to see a familiar face. Those wary brown eyes and that dirty little mole were recognizable to her. She was on Marco. Her face immediately became jovial, as if all traces of fatigue left her. Unwary of the fact that her hands and knees landed in areas that made Marco flinch in even greater pain.

"Ummphf!"

"Heyyyyy Marco!" she exclaimed, "How are you doin'?"

"Really fine...real fine." Marco did his best to hide the pain in his words by being joyful to the situation.

"You look hurt? What happened?" Star questioned her best friend, completely oblivious to the situation.

"I am." Marco looked at where she landed on his body, two hands on his chest, a knee in his stomach, and a knee on his...groin. Maybe a 100 some pound girl doesn't sound that heavy, but he understands that she weighs more than she looks, it was comical sometimes. He also thought that Star will learn about proper intuition one day, just not this day...and a little bit more of the male anatomy. He knew that he would get into a position into this one day, but why was it so painful? Was it supposed to be painful?

"Why?"

Marco's eyes winced in pain as her eyes were still locked onto him. He asked, "Do you jump before or after you look?"

"Well if I know I'll land on something," Star answered, "Why?"

 _"Why was she so oblivious even in the most common situations inflicted by her? Don't they have instinct at Mewni?"_ He gave a crude thought as he was still under the Princess. Marco replied as his face grew deliberately red, but not from her proximity to his body, but her knee, "I can tell."

"How?"

"Intuition," Marco could feel a single tear from his eye, "but can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes, Marco?" Star gave her sweetest voice to him.

"Get. Off. Me."

"Right now? But I have something so cool to show you..."

"Right. Now." Marco's sudden mean demeanor caused to Star shrug as she got off her best friend.

As soon as she got off of him, he quickly grabbed his groin, where the pain was sending off signals the most. He was giving gibberish, however, Star was still oblivious of his disdain. She was wanting to show Marco something, most likely why she jumped without ever looking.

"Marco, I have something super-duper awesome cool to show you!" Star exclaimed as her eyes grew large, "But first you must tell me how was your day!"

Marco stood up and gave a few hops to ease his pain. He finally stared at her with inquiry written in his eyes. "Unique, but boring. Why do you want to know?"

In truth, he has done nothing for the entire day but eating breakfast and sleep, which he thinks is regular but exciting nonetheless. He couldn't find anyone who disliked breakfast or sleep.

"Because I got this super-duper awesome cool spell to try out." Star quickly rapped.

Marco had to raise his eyebrow for this one, "Does it involve me getting hurt in anyway?"

"It doesn't...in a way."

Marco's mind told him to be careful, but his face couldn't express the same aspect. He always wondered if her testing her spells for the first time was ever a good idea. He asked, "So, what is your grand spell?

The Princess only signaled Marco to follow her outside. He hated his questions being unanswered, but he didn't object because she was his best friend, but maybe it might spice his day up. He nodded his head, giving Star the go to go outside. He followed her steps, where she opened the front door, venting a massive light onto their faces. The two covered the sun from their eyes, but they got accustomed to it in mere seconds. The fresh flowers of summer, birds chirping, and the way Star posed outside made him wonder.

 _"What could go wrong?"_ Then his eyes widen on the gravity of those four words. The four famous words before a situation go out of hand, those words, the jinxes. Maybe he should bring up his question again.

"So, what is your grand spell? Star?"

"Oh yeah, my grand spell, eh. I don't know? But I'm willing to give it a try!" Star gleefully answered. All she wanted was to get this over with.

"What should I expect at this point," Marco stated in truth, but him, on the other hand, was scared about her spell. His thoughts were in a frenzy as she held her wand up. _"Was it a spell that could unleash the powers of Toffee? No! Worse! Maybe it was a spell that could summon black holes! NO! MAYBE IT COULD RETURN MS. SKULLNICK'S OLD LOOK BACK! ANYTHING BUT OLD MS. SKULLNICK!"_

He had to avert the situation quickly, maybe he could stall her where her hunch may kick in and stop her. But when has that ever happen? Maybe only me and Jackie, but this was a different situation. Marco then quickly calmed himself mentally, informing that he had to know where he got the spell and what to expect.

Marco nervously gazed at the princess and hastily asked. "Hey Star, where'd you get that spell exactly? Hehe."

The question made her actually ponder a bit, "Well I did get it when my mom was speaking with my dad in the castle some time ago."

* * *

 **Sometime Ago**

Moon Butterfly stared at the painting that lied in front of her. The painting where she held her wand against the all-powerful Toffee, an evil that was never truly. She smiled at her old friend, with no thoughts on that he was an enemy to Mewni, but for a friend just for one day for old time's sake. Looking down on the pedestal was there she read the golden etching:

 _The immortal monster will be haunted_

 _By the darkest spell_

 _Of Moon the Undaunted_

She looked at herself and wondered, _"Those were the days. Banishing monsters, traveling the dimensions, stopping crises left and right, maybe partying with Queen Pony Head and avoiding St. Olga."_ She even looked crisped in that picture, with her still having her youth. She was beautiful like her daughter, well she looked so much like her daughter in that picture, the only differences was Star's hair color, clearly rooting from her father, and her determination to stop crimes against Mewni, rather than actually committing them.

Speaking of beautiful, she admired herself in that picture. But now all she has is the dense makeup on her face to cover up the wrinkles and crevices that plague her, whereas her face was an all-natural complexion of the Mewni Royal Blood, without any need of makeup. Her tight gown supported by metal crinolines proved a stark comparison where she could run through the dimensions without stop, but now it's the standard situation of her just traversing through the dimensions in carriages to meet in summits and events. Nothing of most importance. She really missed her sweet adolescence.

And speaking of Star, Moon always wondered when Star was going to take the whole situation of banishing evil seriously. It could tear friendships apart, just like her and Toffee. She is the destined Queen of Mewni, soon she'll have her own portrait laid up the Tapestry Room. The only problem is if she wants to become the next Queen of Mewni. By all means, Star inherits all the Queen's traits, but not the correct ones. She inherits Celena's lay attitude, and not her wisdom. She inherits Solaria's brashness, and not her leadership. She inherits Eclipsa's desire, but not her skill. She inherits Moon's appearance and not her stoicness.

But Moon knew that she was always like Star at her age, doing un-princess-like things and being disobedient for one. She shouldn't be questioning.

However, she knew it is going to be much more devastating when she has to break her apart with her best friend Marco. But life is life, and being the Queen of Mewni means you have to make sacrifices for your kingdom, even if you are unwilling to do so. She never wanted to banish Toffee, but for the cause of her kingdom's safety, it was done.

"Vreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." A painfully awful whistle sound originated from the halls, as Moon already knows who makes that horrendous sound and quite the indecorous. Mr. Butterfly himself, the Ol' Slayer of the Sevenfold Centaur. Walking in, River just stared at his wife who kept a deadlock on her painting, wondering why the Tapestry Room was open. "...eeeeeeeeeeee..."

River had a frightful time and lecture from his beloved wife before about the annoying whistling and how it didn't even sound like whistling in the first place. After that notion, his whistling became weaker and weaker as his wife started to turn around to look at him with eyes spelling trouble.

"Hey, there honey. In the Tapestry Room again I see?" River nervously chuckled, as Moon kept the same look on her face, expecting an apology already from her husband, "Sorry for whistling...and for calling you, honey."

"You can continue to call me honey, but please, enough of your whistling." Moon bluntly replied to him. She has to deal with him not acting as the status he represents. She knows that members of the Johansen family are nothing close to the word elegance, but she loved him.

"So," River questioned with his wife, and with that annoying whistle every time with the S, wondering why would she be down in the forbidden room again, "What are you doing in the Tapestry Room again?"

Moon's eye winced at the nuisance of her husband's whistle, but yet, she kept her posture and answered, "Wondering."

River raised an eyebrow at that statement, "About?"

"Star's future?" The King saw his daughter with the potential of her being a great queen, like Moon. Unfortunately, Moon doesn't share that vision. He always thought she was going to hard on her sometimes. "Give her more time if you worry."

"That is not what I worry River."

"Then why the frown?"

"I fear she will lament her duty." The King grinned, then that grin slowly became a smile, then a chortle of joy, before dying down. Moon was unimpressed.

"You married me Moon, the worst haggard your father recommended, really shouldn't be complaining."

Now it was her turn to raise her eyebrow," What are you implying River?"

"All I'm saying is that you have to give her time, she knows she is the blood of the great Johansen," River grabbed his wife's hands, causing Moon to blush "...and the royal and beautiful Butterfly."

"Are you getting intimate with me River?"

"Hardly."

They locked in each other's eyes. Both thinking that each was beautiful and flawless in their own way. Moon dipped to kissed her husband straight on the lips and went on even longer than the two expected. He was surprised in the quick escalation, but he wasn't complaining, it's been years since he last done this. Both were rough on the edges, but with reason. The two have never been intimate since the birth of Star, and sometimes it was killing them.

"Umm, Star. How does this devolve into you finding that..."

"Not when I'm telling a story..."

It was so long since the two have actually got filled with sultry and love. When Moon still had the body of a goddess, and when River had the body of...himself. They locked their arms around each other for a perfect a stance. Moon always knew that River was the romantic type within all that monster slaying bluff he makes.

It was fun back then.

Wait...if she could go back to back then?

That thought actually swirled around on Moon's head. What if she could go back to back then? She could enjoy all the frivolities of being a newly-wed queen again, and River can be back with his strong and lewd six pack, for just one day. It was a marvelous thought.

She broke her kiss with her husband and remembered there was once spell she was always willing to try out. Moon knows it was an old spell, really old spell. But not that old. She was talking about frail yet smart Baby Wart Nulk-Butterfly, the wife of the great Monster Carver, Solaria. Quite the relationship they must've had. An alpha female over her prey. He created a spell of the age reversal, it was known as Versed Revert Contra Youth.

"River there is a spell I'm willing to try out."

"Yes, Dear?"

Moon cleared her throat in utter excitement, "It is a spell that reverses your age for a short while, a day that is."

River fell in love with her wife's passion of the moment. He was shaking with hype and hot with her, "Well spit it out, my love! We can get onto it in our chambers."

The queen gave a lustful smile and put both of her arms on her giddy husband, and then closed her eyes for the anticipation, "Stand still my sweet River."

River complied as Moon affirmed her words slowly, "Versed...Revert...Contra...Youth…" She added a slow pause to every single word and expected her husband to be a twenty-year-old Fabian.

But before she opened her eyes, she had to ask, "Well? Are you my precious Monster Slayer?"

"Why don't you open your eyes?"

Moon giggled at her husband's little quip, but she opened to her husband as he was before the words. Still old, still bearded, still short. Disappointment filled her mind, only thinking "What went wrong?"

"So am I your macho man yet Moon?"

"No...you're still you."

"So did it work?"

Moon only shook her head in denial, making River make an audible groan. She asserted those words one more time. "Versed Revert Contra Youth." Still with the same River.

"I don't get it. Why isn't it working?" Moon knew something was up. She was an all-powerful magical conduit, yet her husband isn't the masculine man he was. There was something going on.

"THE WAND!"

Moon blurted out and snapped her fingers in realization. Even though Wart wasn't a princess, he was a master at creating wands and making spells for them. It was only reasonable that there was no spell. She was a powerful user herself, but without that wand, spells like the one she was using would never succeed. To be specific, it had to be the family wand.

But Star has the wand.

Moon shrugged the thought off. She could borrow her daughter's wand whenever she needs it. Besides, she ought to get the wand repaired one day. She wouldn't mind now. All she had to say it was important business between her and the Head Daemon Lucitor. It was a flawless plan in her head really.

"Moon you're a genius. Let's get that wand and then let's get it on." River dropped hints on his wife for their later time in the bed.

"Now where did I put those dimensional scissors?" Moon asked River who simply rose his shoulder in neglect.

Unalerted by the dimensional rip that just happened outside of the doors.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Marco held up his arms and waved his arms around, signaling her to hold on to her thoughts, "So you're telling me that you were eavesdropping on your parents who were in fact 'having their time'." Marco had to lift his two fingers on both of his hands to signify a quotation on 'having their time.'

"Yeha. Kinda gross if you ask me." Star said with a drip of disgust in her voice.

After realizing that entire story that Star told, he was now worried about her plans, "Now you're telling me that the spell you're going to use."

Star nodded in agreement, "Yeha"

"Versed Revert Contra Youth."

"Yeha…"

"Age Reversal"

"Yeha..."

"And you plan on using it on ME?" Marco shouted out his final word as Star only gave a laugh. It was truly a time to panic.

"Marco, Marco, I told you, it's only for a day. What could go wrong?"

Marco felt like running away from Star so that she couldn't cast her spell on him, but his legs were paralyzed with fear. Sweat was already dripping from his head. He already remembers the time with Monster Arm and how it almost ruined his life, "A LOT OF THINGS COULD GO WRONG."

"Namely?"

He could already imagine the things happening to him. Mom doing her embarrassing cheek grabs, Dad doing his old Bullfighter days, Uncle Avo's stories about him beating up Dad, and Mom beating him up. Jackie laughing at him...JACKIE LAUGHING AT HIM. What if he doesn't become young? What if he grows a vestigial twin on his neck? What if he accidentally becomes Jackie? Even worse, Ms. Skullnick?

"EH, A LOT OF THINGS" Marco repeated himself in hesitation with Star only giggling it off.

"Come on Marco, you miss a hundred percent of the shots you don't take."

"Huh. It's true," Marco became quizzical at that quote for a few moments, a rare occasion where Star actually says something for a moment, truly insightful quote. He did give it some thought before returning to his panicked state, "STILL."

Star raised her arms up and pointed it at Marco, "Here it…"

"WHY WERE YOU TIRED?" Marco screamed aloud to do his best to delay Star's spell.

Star shrugged her shoulders and said, "Eh...Stopped by Party Lounge."

"WHY ARE YOU…"

"NO INTERRUPTIONS!" Having enough of Marco stalling antics, she mimicked his voice level which was already at the screaming. She finally held her wand erect, as she prepared to say her spell.

"WHAT IF THIS ENDS UP LIKE MONSTER ARM!"

"WHAT IF IT DOESN'T? NOW STOP SCREAMING!" Star mocked his panicked behavior as she began by aiming her wand at her best friend, not caring if he is hurt through the outcome. All she wanted was to see if she could do the spell.

"Versed!"

Marco could feel his sweat profusely falling to his white t-shirt. His pupils dilated as her wand begins to react to it.

"Revert!"

His overreaction leads him to have his life flash before his eyes, with him talking to Jackie once or twice. Mom baking him some cake, and Dad singing to him with that guitar he brings out once a year. Ferguson trying to flirt with Janna...then getting punched. It was pathetic really.

"Contra!"

He raised his arms in front of his face with fear, thinking that it will stop the full blast. The wand began to erupt in light as she could feel the wand's immense power being displayed at this very moment.

Suddenly a dimensional portal ripped in front of the panicked Diaz, with him being shocked by Star. Moon steps out from the portal first, with her River following, to see her daughter holding up her wand with it in a charging light, oblivious of what she is doing at the moment.

"Star dear would you mind if I were to borrow…"

"YOUTH!"

When the final utter slipped out of Star's mouth, the wand flared up in a blinding light. And from the wand came a tremendous beam of Red and Yellow, striking Moon straight into the chest, before everybody in the vicinity was dazed by the wand's power. Moon could her bones crackle and crack as tremendous pain filled her. She tried screaming, but something was stopping her, she could feel it clawing at her throat. Her eyes went shut, but something out of the black approached her. It was a girl, definitely Mewnian, but she looked so much like Star. Her complexion, the way she dressed, the same eyes, everything looked like Star. The only difference was her hair...her hair was blue, like hers. She only stared straight into the void, before the girl was consumed by an inky dark.

Something changed inside her, the voices speaking to her.

It was all too real.

"OH MY GOSH, MOM!"

"MOON!"

"I'M SAFE! OH NO! MRS. BUTTERFLY!"

* * *

 **I'm open to criticism, constructive is my favorite tho :P I might be open up to chapter suggestions later chapters. Like real later chapters. So leave your review.**


	2. The Return

I had to do 3 rough drafts of this.

* * *

My head is certainly not in the most luxurious state. The only way I can describe such a rough feeling is with a sword through my head. Metaphorically, of course, an actual sword through a skull would be much more agonizing. Much more agonizing than that pole dancing class I took in St. Olga's...why do princess need a pole dancing class? Never really bothered.

And hot, why is it all of the sudden so hot for me? Must be a fever, must've been from that spell. All I can remember was being hit by some spell by Star. And that is it. No memories of how it happen, or any memory pertaining to that day. I can recall the terrible time River tried to annex the Party Lounge to Mewni, needless to say, he got something in return from me, but that was the prior day. I should really limit her use of the wand, maybe teach her not to use the wand, maybe lessen the need of magic, even tell Glossaryck not to teach a few times. She is really the rambunctious child at times. Causing mayhem and havoc wherever she steps and where ever she gazes upon. At my time, I would wait for the castle doors to be opened for me, patiently waiting on the other side and earning my wand, instead of riding a unicorn through the castle doors then creating a bit of ruination in less than one day. Maybe One day. One day, Moon.

The Kingdom isn't going to rule itself, Moon. Maybe River can rule it for one day...Oh, such folly, of course, River can't rule it. If there was ever day that he would rule alone, that would be over my dead body. He'll probably attempt to annex Party Lounge again. Maybe it's time that I get up.

I felt my groggy eyes open up into a blur. I rub my eyes a bit and I am welcomed into a rather unfamiliar environment. Certainly a Mewnian room, but certainly not mine. It was rather disturbing than welcoming. The room was messy to my taste, clothes and random trinkets just lying on the floor, and not where they belong. Pictures were poorly taped to the wall, and one wall had weapons on display. It even smelt like a mutt had rubbed itself over the furniture. There was even a calling mirror attached to the wall...I'd say I'm in one of River's niece's crib.

I ran a hand through my hair, but to my surprise, it was silky soft, rather than it being coarse and damaged. Not even a hair extension. I touched my face a bit to a marvel, my face was soft. Not crinkly, ragged, filled with makeup and crevices, no, it was genuinely soft. Even my back, I can't seem to feel that ache again it seems. And my wings felt...absent. The Butterfly family have some troubles on the idea of holstering their wings, but it was absent for some reason. Yet they enjoyed having their wings rather tucked than free. Huh, whatever spell Star used felt pretty welcoming. Still, I need to lecture her on using those kinds of spells.

The door swing slowly as I saw both Star and River stick their heads through with a forced smile, ear to ear. I could already tell something wavering was in plot. Just need to know what they did. Star walked forth, taking careful steps towards me with River mimicking her steps. Sweat dropped from the both of them and keeping that dreadful smile plastered on their face. It was painfully obvious that they were hiding something. Only time will tell now.

Star approached to the right side of the bed, and River approached the other. She starts to titter a bit before she opens her mouth, "He-hey Mom! How are-"

"Hello, honey-" River interrupts.

"Oh, you're talking first hehe-"

"Whoops, my bad."

"No, no. You go first."

"Are you sure dear? I-I mean."

"I am sure. You know what, I'll go first hehe."

River and Star mumble to each other, completing each other sentences, and exchanging gestures, as I try my best not to roll my eyes in disdain. It isn't the proper Mewnian norm, and certainly not the way of a Butterfly.

"So Mom...how are you?"

"I don't know YeT, StaAAAaaarrRRRrr?"

I opened my mouth to greet my only daughter, then I shut my mouth quickly. This wasn't my voice, my own voice was higher than usually. As if someone just punched my throat in, that wouldn't be pleasant. Still, I didn't sound like some fifty-year-old queen, no, I sounded like a fifteen-year-old princess. I sounded like, like...Star? Preposterous. I have to make sure one more time.

I took a greedy intake of air, as I prepared to test my voice once again.

"QUEENMOONTHEUNDAUNTEDTHEIMMORTALMONSTERWILLBEHAUNTEDBYTHEDARKESTSPELLOFMOONTHEUNDAUNTED."

I quickly blurted my entire tapestry quote without takes. My voice remained unchanged. I sound forty years younger than I should sound. Of course, they pulled something off this time, and it looks like my theory of me being a victim of either the two's chaos is out the window. One of the two screwed up, now it's time to find out who. I'll be happy that the only thing they changed in me would be my voice. I know the two can't pull off something much worse, I can only think of the sore disappointment. Now they begin with nervous laughing as they notice how my eyebrows furrow and they're probably thinking of punishment I have in store for them. No, no. I have to wait for their excuse, pitiful maybe.

Star cleared her throat and asked in the nicest tone she can muster, "So Mom, how are you doing?"

I only gave a deadlock stare. Seeing the little tiny fear in her eyes, I bluntly replied, "Great."

"Are you mad?"

"Yes. I am mad."

"So-"

"What did you do this time?" I crudely interrupted her as she twiddled her fingers behind her back. She opened her mouth, then close it without proper response, only a mutter of an initial, and this would repeat itself in a pattern.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday? Dear?" River asked.

I tried one more time to remember the events from yesterday, but to no avail. I told him, "Frankly not River."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you remember our time in the Tapestry Room?" River blushed a bit when he said that.

"Yes, I am sure. I do not remember."

Star dipped her head into my view, "Are you really, really, really, really, really-" Star repeated her words.

I objected to her repetition, "Yes. I. Am. Sure." I made myself clear with a little apathy dripping from my voice. Star retreated back to her side. It successfully made their grins leave their face.

They traded nods before River brought up a mirror behind his back. He coughed into his hand and started speaking in a stoic manner.

* * *

"Do you feel any younger anyhow my dear?"

"Any younger. Why?" Moon questioned her husband.

"Well..." River didn't finish his sentence as brought the mirror up to Moon's face, "Take a look for yourself.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" Moon only awed at the sight of the mirror.

Moon's complexion was no longer rigid and stressed, but her face was young and soft as she touched her face. The hair she has is now a pure sky blue, with no hints of dye anywhere. The style of it was free and it possibly reached to her knees, with three bangs on the front, one brushed to the right and the other two to the left, unlike her regularly poised and gelled hair. No signs of makeup on her face to cover any wrinkles, her face were all natural. She really did look like Star.

Her appropriate reaction was her mouth wide open with awe, eyes sparkling in the beauty of the beholder, and her thoughts all to herself. This awe was mistaken by Star and River as their sides of the bed. Moon nudged and brushed her face, feeling the smoothness of her face, letting her narcissism take over her. The two would soon slowly rise from the sides from the bed, with a hunch that Moon is no longer mad.

Star looked at her mother, no longer with shock, but with awe on how her very mother lying on her bed looked exactly like her. Believing that her merry expression made her no longer ticked, she kindly asked, "So Mom, are you still mad at me?"

"I am always mad at you," Moon replied bluntly without hesitation, even when occupied at admiring herself.

Star released a disappointed sigh, "Of course you are."

Moon released a few chuckles at that statement. She enjoyed the moment, but she knows that all good moments come to an end. Moon knows she can't let River rule Mewni alone, it can't simply happen. Who knows what havoc would reign over Mewni if he was under control of the two thrones? She looked at her husband who remained dreary at her presence and said, "Well now River, turn me back."

The words alone made River and Star traded glances as they made more nervous chuckles. "Well Moon, I can't turn you back."

Moon let out a small chortle remembering the magical capabilities of her husband. He has none."Of course, what was I thinking? Well then, Star, call Glossaryck, he'll know what to do."

When Moon called to her daughter, rubbed the back of her head as if she was searching an answer in her hair. "Well, Glossaryck was here just last night."

"If Glossaryck was here last night, then he must've seen me as a teenager? What did he say?" Moon questioned her daughter.

Star tamed the nervous laugh and put a much more sympathetic one and grabbed her arm as if she was giving bad news. River just looked down on his feet. Moon just stared at her daughter, waiting for her answer, waiting for her fix on the situation.

"Glossaryck said...he has...well...no solution."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said yourself 'yesterday' when we were in the tapestry room together in which you don't remember. The spell wasn't made by one a blood-related Butterfly, nor was it of the known dimensions, therefore he said he had no answer. Not even a riddle." River explained, but Moon remained unsatisfied at it.

"Call the High Magical Commission then." Moon's swift yet stoic response broke the unfocused gaze of Moon and Star. River gave a disdainful sigh.

"They came in but they had no solution."

"Not even Hekapoo? Not even Omnitraxus?" Moon questioned her husband as he nodded his head in denial.

Moon always had the idea that the High Magical Commission could solve anything, but they couldn't even solve her transformation. She pondered a bit on who should be left on charge: Lekmet or Hekapoo, maybe Omnitraxus, but not Rhombulus, he was simply a helper to Lekmet.

"Well if you can't turn me back, I'll-"

River halted her as he held his hand up, telling her to be silent, "You're not allowed to make choices, your mother has assigned me to be the prime minister for the due time until…"

"My mother? Prime Minister?" Moon questioned her husband. "River you know Mewni has not had a Prime Minister since…

"-Queen Eclipsa, the Monster Lover. And that is why they have asked me to step up as one." Her husband finished her sentence with a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"Yet my mother made the choice?" Moon furrowed her eyes a bit.

Even though the rule of Moon and her mother was extremely similar, with the exception of her being much more merciful, was the ridged relationship between the two, most likely for sending her to Saint Olga's for being a rebel. She promised herself not to send Star there, but she can understand what it is like to have a little rascal under her arms. Moon probably forgave her mother years ago, but she can't overcome it.

"I know you despise your mother, but I couldn't make the choices for you. She was here when she made it."

"Then what is to become of me?"

"Since you're now fifteen...it was a choice of me and your mother to...well...how should I say this?" River scratched the back of his head until he noticed Star on how giddy she was. She was jumping up and down for joy with her eyes as wide as frying pans.

He sighed and lifted his hand up towards Star, knowing that she wanted to break the news he already knew. "Take it away...Star."

Star made a little celebratory jump and whispered a yes to herself. She looked at her mom who just gave an uncertain look. "Soooooooooooooooooooooo-Grandma Luna told me now that you are younger."

"Yes, I can tell."

"And you know how you're fifteen again," Star said with glee.

"Yes, I am fifteen again."

"Then she said how she had a great time with Aunt Felicity, but you grew up alone?"

Moon gave some signs of disdain on her face. She hated that fact. Having no one to adventure with at times or get punished and sent to St. Olga's made her feel quite lonely. Moon narrowed it down once again, "I was an only child for my childhood. What are you leading up to Star?"

Her question made Star jump right in front of Moon's face with her still oblivious of what is to come, "You know now how I am an only child myself?"

"Yes and I really wanted you to have a sibling, " Moon said disappointedly "River couldn't give me one, unfortunately."

River immediately noticed her quirky remark, "Hey wha- HEY!"

Moon giggled at his upset words. Star ignored Moon's last words, not understanding what they meant, she continued, "Grandma Luna has made you my…"

Star quickly jumped on the bed, nearly hitting Moon who already lying down, as Star took a deep breath. Her hyperactive behavior made the latter at this point was ready for what she was going to say.

"TWIN SISTER!" Star exclaimed as her arms shot up into the air. Clearly excited about what her grandma has chosen. Moon shook her head, clearly frustrated at that decision.

"No. That must be a mistake. I must be heading back to Mewni at this instance," Moon declared which made Star's jovial look instantly change to a frown, "I can't just suddenly become your sister Star. I hope you understand."

Removing her legs from the blanket, Moon set her feet on the cold floor. She took a quick glimpsed at the mirror nearby to see herself dressed in the same clothes as the tapestry room. The same blue dress, just missing the tiara, wand, and Lil' Chauncey. She shivered a bit until she stood up and began her first steps as a fifteen-year-old. But as soon as the first step, she fell over forward, catching herself on her arms.

"Hm. If the Queen of Mewni can't walk on her own two feet, then she might as well need some help." River said as he walked over to Moon's side and offered her a hand.

She grabbed it and was gently brought up back to her feet. The King smiled at his daughter on the bed and said, "Star, can you give us some time alone."

"Alright. I'll be downstairs if you need me. Eating nachos." Her answer was plain and boring, she was clearly disappointed at her mother's decision. Moon did show some signs of sympathy as Star got down from the bed and passed the both of them.

Upon exiting and closing the wooden door, River sat his wife down at the bed who just looked down. He approached on her left side and sat down, then wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Moon on the other hand just laid her head on the chest of River.

"Look, Moon, we had no choice when doing this. And look at the bright things when you're her sister. You'll be on adventures together, do magic together, maybe fight monsters. She already practiced her part," River proudly said to her as she kept her head low, "I know you're reluctant and maybe you may think otherwise, but I promise you, you're helping your daughter out in a phase of her life. She may want someone on her side, maybe that Diaz boy, but someone else as well. I understand you're in between a rock and a hard place, but you're helping her become Queen. So?"

Moon absorbed each word carefully, understanding each of them, as she stared into nothing. She was giving her thoughts through on each positive and contra to what is to become of her. Before mustering every single thought, she finally gave her verdict, "Ju-just. Promise me you'll fix this soon. And keep Mewni safe..."

"I promise." River assured his 'daughter' as he rubbed her arms for comfort.

He then released her as he stood up in front of her and looked her into the eyes. "Since you're my daughter now, I guess everything that applies to Star, now applies to you."

Moon simply smiled at those words, "I'll watch Star. I'll make sure she won't hurt herself."

River placed an arm on her at the assurance of her words, "Thank you, Moon. I've already set you up for the same school as Star. Star has a chest with all your stuff in it. I do expect the both of you to get along."

River started hugging Moon, as she returned it. As a few minutes passed, River broke it and pulled out a dimensional scissor. For the appropriate, Moon pulled his husband in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good luck, River."

"You too, darling."

He gave one last smiled before he sliced a hole in space and time fabric and went through it. Moon, now left alone, stood up, and walked without ease towards the door and opened it. She was now in a foreign environment. And she had to get used to it.

Navigating through the halls, she wandered through the house of the one she set Star up with. Finally finding the stairs, she walked down until she heard a faint conversation.

"Star, Nachos at 11 in the night isn't healthy, and besides, school is tomorrow. We gotta get up early tomorrow.

"I don't care Marco. I just don't."

"Why? Something happen?"

"Just don't."

"Is it Oskar?"

"No, it's not Oskar."

Moon could hear Star's grief all the way up the stairs. Wanting to do what's right, she gulped a deep breath and exhaled it, making her nervousness leave her. Walking down the stairs slowly, she heard more words supposedly for her.

"Mom. Where'd you put those darn nacho shells? I've been looking for them."

Moon didn't understand what in Mewni a nacho was so she just approached the wooden table on where Star placed her head down. The boy was shuffling through the cabinets, looking for the nachos. Pulling the chair and sitting herself down next to Star, who didn't notice her presence. She stared at her 'sister' who kept her head down, grieving of what has happened moments ago.

"Ahah, found the nachos. Who are you? And why do you suspiciously look like Star?"

Moon broke her gaze to see the boy pointing his finger at her. Before Moon spoke she repeated in her mind, "You're no longer the Queen of Mewni, you're the twin sister of Star Butterfly, Moon Butterfly."

Clearing her throat, "Ah yes, I am afraid Star made no proper announcement of my arrival. I am Moon Butterfly, the twin sister of Star Butterfly," she stood up and bowed before him, "Pleased to meet you, Marco Diaz."

Marco blushed a bit, until Star heard those words, as she slowly looked up to see her twin 'sister' standing right there. She made the biggest smile, with no signs of grief anywhere on her. Her pupils enlarged and shined.

Moon didn't give a lecture about showing behaviors like that, she simply smiled and bowed at her, "Hello, Star."

Clearly happy at the moment, she literally jumped and hugged Moon, who did nothing and returned the hug. Star felt like crying tears of joy, but she couldn't. She had low expectations, but expectations nonetheless that she would accept the offer. And the miracle came true as she did. Star repeated a few appraisals before getting off of her. Marco, on the other hand, was clearly confused at the moment, Star's twin sister comes out of nowhere and Star just jumping at her. It was clearly weird.

"Welcome to Earth, Sis!"

* * *

Try Grammarly, helps a lot. Also, review gives me motivation

The scene is now night time.


	3. Ground Rules

Episodes have no particular order for Season 2 in this fanfic, but Bon Bon will be coming super late. So...yeah...have fun...author's notes shouldn't be a 1000 words mind you.

The previous scene was changed to nighttime.

* * *

Marco deadpanned at the two who sat on the table. It wasn't really on his schedule to wake up in the middle of his sleep to make some nachos and greet Star's sister. No real announcement, it was a genuine surprise to see that she has a sister, it was a little suspicious. Then again, he was too tired to care. It was the start of school tomorrow. He didn't want to miss out the first day of classes. Nor missing out on talking to Jackie.

"Yeah...so can I go back to sleep now? I don't want to make nachos at this time." he asked the two sitting at the table.

Star nodded, "You can go back to sleep Marco."

Marco nodded his head as well,"Yeah, thanks. Night, Star. Night, Star's...sister."

The two Butterfly's said their goodbyes to Marco who went upstairs. Until every single creak and that final door shut, Moon looked at her daughter with a blank stare, as her stare was much more airy. She wanted some answers.

"So...what spell did you manage to pull off this time?" Moon asked nonchalantly.

"Too be honest, I don't even know myself." Star shrugged her shoulders.

Moon raised a questionable look on her, "Did Glossaryck teach you this by any chance?"

Star gave a subtle sigh, "It's complicated."

Her answer made Moon even raise more questions. For Star, she was tired, she wanted some way to end the questions for the sake of it. The older Butterfly just wanted some more information. Maybe on how all the sudden she became tired. Was her presence really that tiring?

"How complicated?"

"Well...You wouldn't believe me if I said it."

Moon was about to murmur her some words, but for today, she thought she'll let it rest. She wants Star to know that she can trust her, not give lectures and demand her posture to be taut and poise. But she needed to clear some ground rules.

"Hmm...you're right. I wouldn't." Moon replied.

"Ah, right. Is it ok if I ya know. Crash on my bed now? You've been actually asleep on my bed for three days." Star asked, but Moon shook her head.

"Three days...huh," Moon raised her eyebrow at that realization, but shook her head and remembered her focus, "I do need to go over something with you."

"What is that something?"

Moon cleared her throat, "Ground rules."

As soon as those words, Star's face darkened a bit with Moon gave a little dirty smirk. Moon wasn't going to let Star take full advantages of her little plight she caused. If she was going to be her sister, she was going to make some restraints on her.

"Ugh. Fine. .Worst." Star attempted to intimidate Moon, but she chuckled it off.

"First rule, the wand…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooOO…" Star interrupted Moon within her first four words. Moon didn't speak over her, she believed it was the princess way to let someone finish speaking. So she gave an irritated stare, before a few given seconds, Star would finally stop her little dramatization.

"Are you done?"

"Yep."

Moon cleared her throat and continued where she left off, "As I was saying, the wand since you managed to cleave the wand's crystal in half, thank the Queens of Mewni that it wasn't any further, so now, I'll 'cleave' your ownership."

She brought up her hands and made air quotes when she said cleave a second time. Star gave an audible groan at her that rule and her humor.

"So I'll be sharing the wand with you?"

"Correct."

Moon could've sworn she saw a little steam blow off in the ears of Star. She clasped her hands together and proceeded, not caring for her irritation, "Second rule, we will share the same living space."

"Does that you mean you get my bed?" Star said that as if she had something to hide. Moon felt it best not to find out what she had to hide.

"No, it means we'll now share the same room."

"So…"

"I'll have to conjure myself one." Moon said with a little irritation in her tone, "Do note Star, I do not tolerate dirtiness as much as your father. I've seen your room. It could use a lot of changes."

Star nervously laughed, "We can arrange a little cleanup tomorrow."

Moon gave a small smile and continued, "Third rule, No dimension scissors, and there will be magic curfews. I do believe this was one of the first things I told you when you moved to Earth."

Star's eyes widened a bit and her back straightened. Her nervous laughter continued so much that it was made ominous to the other Butterfly. Moon tilted her head in confusion, but then reverted it, seeing right through her posture.

"You have a dimension scissor don't you?"

"I kinda don't use it that much."

"I'll confiscate it sometime soon."

Star slouched her back against the chair and released a yawn. Moon acknowledged her tiredness but remembered one last rule. Besides, she was somehow sleepy herself, even 3 days worth of sleep.

"Final rule, you're not to drop any hints of my past. I went to Olga's and that is it."

Star gave a little discern on her face. "Really? That doesn't sound like a rule. And St. Olga's?"

Moon gave an irritated groan, but a mindful one,"I know how careless you can go Star. I don't want anybody getting suspicious. Nobody. Only me, River, you, Glossaryck, and the High Council know about this incident."

"Yeah...I understand." Star said with a little drip of sadness in her tone. She knew her transformation was her fault. If anything, she wanted to have a fun experience, and Moon wants to deliver it.

Moon responded to that with a smile, "Come on. The night is upon us. We do have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess we do," Star replied with a little less woe.

The two stood up and proceeded to head to their room. Every action they did was silent and careful, each not trying to wake up anybody within the household. When they got to their dim room, Star prepared herself to go to bed by getting herself in a purple nightgown, while Moon just stood at the door with questions.

" _Where was my stuff? Am I to share clothes with Star? Why does it smell like mutt rubbed itself all over the room?"_

These judgments went through Moon's head until Star comes out with a pristine purple nightgown. In her right hand was a nightgown that looked exactly like the one she was wearing, except it was blue.

"This is for you sis." Star offered the Nightgown to Moon.

"Thank you...sis." She had troubles on finding that last word, before gladly accepting it and proceeding to change herself out.

Star jumped on the bed and gave a large yawn. Moon hid behind one of the drapes of the calling mirror and changed herself. For the first time in a while, she was wearing something without much restraints, nor many burdens.

 _"No weight of a kingdom on my shoulders, no magic disturbances to watch over, maybe I'll have to talk to River over some discrepancies of the kingdom, but after that...what is after that?"_

The thought swiveled her head a bit before she shook it off, "This is for Star, and maybe for yourself. Yes...this is good. You haven't been this young in a while Moon...you haven't been this young and free."

She smiled at those thoughts. Given a few more seconds, she broke her trance. Her first goal was finding a way to sleep on her own bed. Moon needed Star's wand to summon a bed, but knowing how Star's bedroom is a clutter, her hygienic side would immediately tell her to clean her mess up. Moon had the thought and then dropped it. She was to act as an affectionate sister, not as a chaste ruler. She was going to have to bend a few established rules. It was a time to sleep, not a time to adjust.

Moon assumed it was best that she would sleep outside for a while. Knowing that she herself was a burden to Star, who must've slept somewhere else, besides her room. It was a possibility that she slept outside, so in a passive return, she'll sleep outside where the stars lie.

Walking slowly across the room, trying not to awake to the sleepy Star. Upon reaching it, Moon opened it slowly to head outside until a voice stopped her.

"Are you going outside?"

Moon turned around to see Star lifted herself up from sleepy, with her eyes a little bit worried about what Moon is doing.

"I-uh. Yes. I thought it would be best to give you the pleasure of your bed for taking it away from you." Moon clumsily said as Star nodded her head in denial.

"No, no. You can sleep beside me. I can make some space on the bed for you."

Moon held her arms up against her wishes, "I insist that I sleep outside. I was a burden, and I shall repay it-"

"Well, I don't want you to get cold..." Star interrupted her with a hint of care in her voice. As if she was addressing a real sister.

Moon wanted to repay her, but she didn't want to go against her wishes. Giving up on her own requests, she moved herself to the Queen-sized bed and got on it. The Butterfly on the bed smiled and herself moved a little bit to make space.

Star retired herself back into her original sleeping position, while Moon lied her back against the bed, and closed her eyes. This would go on about for five minutes, before opening her eyes. The darkness was welcoming, but it didn't aid her in her sleep. Moon turned herself up to stare at the tall ceiling of the room. She was sleepy, but not tired. She felt like she had still many questions on how she would fit in or the state of the kingdom when she returns. It mazed her mind, stopping her from sleeping.

"Hey...Mom..."

Moon turned her head to the right to see Star who was doing the same thing. Moon was surprised on her choice of words. She thought perhaps she wasn't adjusted to it.

"Yes, dear?"

"Did you go to St. Olga's?"

Moon's face went blank a bit at those words. St. Olga's. Her demise of her freedom. She can recall vividly on how she lost her individuality to her wicked Great Aunt Heinous. How she would be the nuclear princess of Mewni. She almost lost her mind of freedom during those terrible months of reformation. But she can thank the grip of her sanity to River. Moon knew him before and after, even she changed, he didn't, and that is why she loved him. Moon hated her mother for that. With generosity as the goal of St. Olga's, she couldn't give any to her mother Luna. As if all of this was just yesterday.

"Yes. Yes, I did."

"Would you send me to St. Olga's?"

Star looked to Moon who shared the same expression as Moon. Moon was at a lost for words. Moon threatened, sent her to Earth, gave her rules to follow, just so that she would behave like a proper princess. But heck, Moon thought proper was much broader. She thought of it as court and civil, with tabs of freedom that she could keep. Not some monotone robot that would continue on saying the same word, even when scrapped and dismantled. She's been through that hell once, she wouldn't want Star to experience it.

Moon came up with her answer through those rigorous thoughts, "No...I would never."

Star had a tiny tear drop from her face and a growing smile, "Thank you...Mom."

Moon gave no objections, she followed along and smiled.

"See you tomorrow for school, then Sis."

* * *

It's Spring Break. I'll prob have 1 more chapter up this week. Sorry if this one was also short.


	4. Urgent Message

**(A/N)**

 **So yeah...it's a rewrite now. No, the old one will not be deleted for the sake of it. It will still be there like an ancient museum. I'm thinking about of setting up for adoption, but that hasn't been in my mind yet...wait a second...you just...**

 **ANYWAYS**

 **I watching the Battle for Mewni changed a ton of fanons of mine on Moon. Battle for Mewni btw was damn awesome. Yes I know it's a fanon, meant to be your own version, but sometimes I can't stand when I stray too far from the material character I'm writing on. Sometimes it won't feel right. I also hit a writer's block on the previous one (Welcome to the Good Ol' days Moon Butterfly), not on writing the thing, but rather fleshing the character of Moon, the bond between Moon and Star, and the general pacing of the previous story was way too fast. So hence the rewrite. It will follow the same events, but the pacing will be slower...ish...eh...est.**

 **R/R, share your thoughts**


	5. I'm Sorry

**Life has been up with me and I'm getting new ideas.**

 **Sorry, but the story will no longer continue.**

 **Thanks for everything.**

 **Unless someone plans on picking it up. Contact me and we'll speak through discord.**


End file.
